I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by ilovemypuppyx3
Summary: One summer in the small southern town of Franklin, Tennessee two teenagers find love growing wild. She's the preacher's daughter, and he's the new kid who's family has just moved there. JoexKennedy JENNEDY! :


**CHAPTER ONE - The Place We First Locked Eyes.**

Sixteen year old Kennedy sat in the front row of her local church, listening to her father recite a few verses from the bible. She sighed impatiently, she liked going to church, but she had heard these verses over a million times, she could probably recite them herself.

"Thank ya'll for joining us on this beautiful Sunday morning to worship our Lord." Her father, Steven ended his speech. "Hope to see ya'll soon, and have a lovely day."

Kennedy closed her bible, and clapped along with the rest of the people in the church. Steven walked over to his daughter, and his wife and sat down next to them, as another man got up to announce a chairy event that had been arranged. The noise of the church doors being opened, moved Kennedy's gaze in the direction of the three people who entered the room. There was a tall, pretty woman with dark curly hair, and a man walking beside her, also with dark hair. Then there was a really tall boy, about nineteen years old, his chocolate brown hair was shaggy, and in a side fringe. He was wearing a white flannel shirt, and really tight black skinny jeans, with a pair of white converse. Kennedy's heart melted as soon as she saw him. He was perfect. She had never seen him before. He had obviously just moved her. In the small town of Franklin, Tennessee everyone knew eachother, and everyone knew Kennedy especially because her father was the preacher. Her beautiful eyes followed the boy all the way down the aisle till he say down. Thats when he noticed her.

_Oh my gosh. _Kennedy thought, looking away. _He saw me!_

The church filled with the sound of applause, as the man who was speaking sat down behind Kennedy, and people began to leave their seats and walking towards the door. Kennedy tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear as she stood up from her seat.

"Theres a few people I'd like you too meet." Kennedy's father told his daughter and wife, as he gestured towards the family, sitting across the aisle.

Kennedy's heart lept as the boy spun around in his seat and waved. She weakly waved back, smiling. She and her mother and father made their way over to the small family, sitting down next to them.

"Hello, my name is Steven." Her father smiled, shaking hands with them all. "I'm the preacher here. This is my daughter, Kennedy and my wife, Andrea."

"Nice to meet you." Andrea smiled, also shaking hands with the family.

"Great to meet ya'll." Kennedy said in her cute country accent.

"Well I'm Denise." The woman spoke up. "This is my husband, Paul and my son, Joseph."

They all greeted eachother, by shaking hands and the occasional kiss on the cheek.

"You can call me, Joe." The dark-haired boy said, turning to Kennedy and winking at her.

"You can call me Kennedy." Kennedy giggled. "Cause thats my name, ofcourse."

"Ah, your funny." Joe chuckled along with her.

"So, did ya'll just move here?"

"Yeah, we moved from New Jersey. Is it nice here?"

"Ofcourse it is. Very small, but nice."

"Hey, we should hang out sometime." Joe said, winking at her again.

"Yeah, we totally should." Kennedy smiled. "I'd like that."

"Well, we should get going." Kennedy heard her father say, and her heart sank. "Its was lovely meeting you all."

"Oh, you too." Denise smiled, shaking hands with everyone again.

"Bye, ya'll." Kennedy said, getting up before skipping over to her best friend Demi whom she had just noticed.

"Hey, Kenzie!" Demi smiled, using her cute nickname for her best friend. "Who was Mr. Hottie over there?"

"MY Mr. Hottie!" Kennedy exclaimed, giggling. "No, his name is Joe. He just moved here from New Jersey."

"Kennedy's got a boyfriend!" Demi sang, laughing heartily.

Demi was one of those naturally hyper people. It was a surprise that she and Kennedy had stayed friends all this time. They were so different but, opposites attract. Demi was the kind of girl who was up for doing anything, and she was always laughing, and would do anything she was dared to do. Kennedy was more quiet, hardly ever socialized, and prefered staying in her house all the time. Demi had tried to liven her up, but Kennedy was who she was.

"Shh, Demi." Kennedy whisper-shouted, covering Demi's mouth. "He isn't my boyfriend. I dont even know him."

"Well get to know him, girl!" Demi nudged Kennedy in the side, giving her a wink.

"Well, I should but I-"

"Hey Kennedy." A voice came from behind her, causing her to turn around.

"Joseph, Hi." Kennedy smiled up at the boy who stood before her. "This is my friend, Demetria."

"Call me Demi, please." Demi laughed, shaking hands with Joe.

"Demi it is." Joe laughed too. "So, Kennedy I heard about the charity event thats happening this weekend.."

"Yeah.." Kennedy nodded, waiting for him to finish.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Go with you? To the charity event? Well Joe I-"

"She'd love to go with you!" Demi exclaimed, before Kennedy could reject him.

"Oh, really?" A huge smiled spread across Joe's face. "That's great!"

"Uh-huh." Kennedy nodded again, not believing what her best friend had just done.

"See you on Saturday!" Joe waved to her, jogging off.

"I cant believe you just did that!" Kennedy turned to Demi, who was sniggering.

"Puh-lease!" Demi shook her head, laughing. "You are soo into him!"

"I dont have time for boys right now Demi!" Kennedy exclaimed, her voice filling the empy church. "I have school, and saving up for college and-"

"Its summer, Kenzie." Demi cut her off. "Have fun! Live a little! Your always so up tight and never do anything for yourself."

"But I-" Kennedy stopped herself, sighing.

She knew Demi was right. Kennedy was always trying to live up to her parents expectations, and all she really cared about was how her grades were at school. She spent most of her time studying, and never left any time out for hanging with her friends.

_Maybe its time for a change. _Kennedy said to herself. _Infact, Its DEFFINATLY time for a change._

---------------------------------------------------

**DID YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER?**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**OH, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHAT**

**SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, THEN PLEASE TELL ME.**

**OH, AND SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES**

**I NEVER REALLY PROOF READ, EVEN THOUGH**

**I SHOULD.**

**AND DONT WORRY, THERE WONT BE MANY**

**REALLY RELIGIOUS SCENES OR CONTENT IN**

**THIS STORY. I AM A CHRISTIAN, BUT I DONT **

**WANT TO OFFEND READERS OF OTHER RELIGIONS**

**SO THIS IS PROBABLY THE ONLY CHURCH SCENE**

**THERE WILL BE IN THE STORY.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**- RACHEL. :)**


End file.
